The introduction of new automobile body styles and variations in manufacturing techniques has made it necessary to provide a specific set of attachment heads for each of the various body styles in order to properly secure a damaged vehicle to a frame straightening rack, bench or floor system. In order to repair a damaged vehicle, it is important for the vehicle to be securely mounted on a frame straightening rack so that the exact location of the data points on the vehicle can be measured and repaired. The conventional attachment system for securing a vehicle to the rack requires four double clamp type attachment devices each of which is attached to the pinch weld that runs along the bottom of the rocker panels on the vehicle. As the body styles have changed, the pinch weld has been shortened, relocated and in some instances eliminated, making it necessary to use a different attachment system for each vehicle style in order to hold the vehicle in a fixed position on the frame straightening rack.
Although the vertical pinch weld remains a standard point for clamping on many vehicles, horizontal pinch welds and in some instances pinch welds set at an angle of 35 degrees from the vertical are being used. Each configuration requires a different attachment system. The introduction of the jack mount by Mercedes requires a specific type of system for securing the vehicle to the rack. Suspension pockets are used on some of the General Motors vehicles which require another type of head. Since each vehicle must be anchored at four separate points, a repair shop must inventory at least one attachment system for each type of vehicle. This can be costly and requires considerable storage place for each attachment system.